


Returning

by QuizzyComm (Inquisitor_Commander)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_Commander/pseuds/QuizzyComm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since the events of Tresspasser and Ashaemon Lavellan chose to keep the Inquisition running as a means to prove Solas wrong about his outlook on the world. Dorian Pavus is now Magister Pavus and lives in Minrathous. He left behind Ash and his adopted son, Felix, who is a half breed elven boy that actually has a mage's powers. Everything turns upside down when the handicapped Inquisitor Lavellan is stolen from his bed at Skyhold under the cover of night by a new group of cultists who believe that the Inquisitor knows the whereabouts of Solas. Ash is trapped somewhere cold and dark for almost two months before Dorian finally finds him. <br/>What state he finds his amatus in...was a state that he had never seen before. <br/>A story of decisions, love, hatred, hurt and overall pure true love between Ashaemon Lavellan and Dorian Pavus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crystal

Dorian Pavus was not, in the absolute slightest, cut out for being a Magister. Half of him thanked his father for not disowning him and allowing him the chance to revive the Pavus name, however, the other half wanted to strangle the man’s lifeless body and ask why him? Dorian knew the answer to that of course; he was the rightful and the only heir in the Pavus family.   
He missed Ferelden though, and it was terribly hard at time to even think of it. He spent so long there and so much of his life was changed in that part of the world. It had been four long years since he had returned to Tevinter to officially take over his father’s seat in the Magisterium. He left behind the love of his life, Ashaemon Lavellan, and their adopted son Felix. Felix was named after Alexius’ son who was a dear friend to Dorian. How they got him was a total accident actually, and Ash had suspected that it would make Dorian’s leaving all the harder.   
Felix came with no name whatsoever. He was a scrawny little four year old elven boy that had stumbled into the Lavellan clan from the woods surrounding their camp. Dorian and Ash were visiting the clan before Dorian left for Tevinter and the boy wandered in, not saying a word, and tugged on Dorian’s robes. He was alarmed at the sickly white haired boy with the piercing blue eyes.   
“No true Dalish elven child is born like this.” Keeper Deshanna informed them. “He is of half-blood that is what he bears no vallaslin.”   
Nevertheless, Ashaemon’s mother Glandiva, who was the clan’s teacher, couldn’t bring herself to turn away the little boy. She took him in and fed him, clothed him, and brought him out of his shell. Dorian grew very attached to the boy and the boy to him and Ashaemon. Ash brought him on the very few hunts that he attended even though his firing arm was gone, and Dorian played with him often.   
Well we can all see where this led, Dorian gave Felix his name and Glandiva practically forced him upon the couple. Ash stated it was dangerous for him to stay but Felix had none of that nonsense, the boy was set on returning with Dorian and Ash as their son.   
“Maker,” Dorian thought to himself as he walked slowly back to his quarters in his large mansion in Minrathous. “Lixi must be almost eight years old now. If not already.” That thought brought a small ache of pain to Dorian’s chest. He was missing his son’s life and felt like a horrible father, but he spoke to Felix and Ash almost every night. He was heading to his quarters now to call through the crystal.   
He opened the double doors to his room and then shut them abruptly and slid the lock closed. Maevaris made sure that his relationship with the Inquisitor stayed low in Tevinter because that would only put a large target on Ash’s back, which Maker knows was the last thing he needed. She also made it possible for Dorian to sneak away just before a meeting, like right now, to call him. It was hard for Ash to write as he had lost his pen arm. He spoke often of trying to re-learn how to write with his other hand but it usually ended up with a ink bottle spilled all over the silks that Dorian would ship him to sleep in.   
Dorian removed his large Magister’s black overcoat and threw it upon his huge stone bed posts. He flopped down onto the foot end of his overly large bed for just himself and opened his left palm. He plucked his fingers out of the sleek black glove on his left hand and revealed a golden round crystal that was attached by a leather mechanism to his palm.   
He smiled softly and pulled his long black hair from its bun and allowed it to dance about his shoulders. Then he lifted the crystal to his lips and kissed it gently and when he pulled it back he said his most favorite word, “Amatus?”   
Dorian waited a few moments as it normally took time for him to answer. The flutter in Dorian’s heart grew impatient as he waited for a reply. He was a little more than desperate at this point. Every day seemed like a chore to him and his only escape was hearing Ash’s voice drift through the crystal. It took him home. His true home was inside Ash’s arms, tasting his lips, laying with him in bed.   
That was home.  
Dorian raised an eye brow and lifted the crystal to his lips again. “Ashaemon?” He called out a little louder this time.   
This was the first time he had never answered. Something felt…wrong.   
There was a loud knock on his doors and Dorian cursed in tevene. “I’m occupied at the moment! Bother me later!” He yelled angrily towards the door.   
“Dorian!” It was Maevaris’ voice that carried from the door and he rolled his eyes. “Dorian, they won’t wait any longer! They are being extremely persistant today! I think someone pissed in their brandy!” Maevaris hissed through the crack in the door and Dorian furrowed his brows.   
What wasn’t he answering? This was their allotted time of day, he should be prepared to hear from the crystal.   
“Dorian?” Maevaris’ voice called out again.   
Dorian grumbled and snatched his glove off the bed and his coat. After slipped them both back on he grabbed his larger Magister’s staff from the corner by his marble desk.   
“Alright darling, don’t let them get in a tizzy.” He looked down at the now covered crystal for a moment, hoping for an answer. He got nothing.   
He stormed out of his quarters and into the waiting jaws of the Magisterium council.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian recieves a very formal letter from Josephine. Maevaris cheated and read it before Dorian could and blurts out to him that Ashaemon has been kidnapped, and she explains she made all the arrangements for Dorian to sail back to Ferelden to find his love. After a small altercation with a ratty dignitary, Dorian is able to set sail across the Waking Sea.

Three weeks passed and Dorian had heard nothing from Ash or Felix. He was worried sick for them and at this point hadn’t slept in almost three straight days. Maevaris had to cancel all of his meetings with diginataries and with the council because he was practically hysterical.   
All he did now was drink and worry, he knew poor Mae was going through a lot but he couldn’t stop himself. It was taking every ounce of himself to stop him from rushing onto a ship and rush back to Ferelden to figure out what was going on.   
It turned out he didn’t have to.   
As Dorian drank this second bottle of wine Maevaris practically broke down his doors to the library. She came in out of breath and tears were trickling down her cheeks. Dorian turned around and was instantly sobered just because of the large letter she held in her hand.   
It was marked with the formal seal of the Inquisition. Sweet Maker.   
“Dorian…I know you got angry before when I read your letters but…the seal just called to me and I—“ Maevaris stuttered and Dorian snatched it from her hands.   
“Dorian wait!” She cried out and held tight to the parchment. “Dorian you have to stay calm when you read this! The Ambassador is very adamant you not take this to heart and don’t return she assured they have everything under control!” Maevaris sniffed up her tears and Dorian scowled.   
“What happened to him?” Dorian said, not recognizing his own voice.   
Maevaris fidgeted under his glare and she finally spoke, “He was kidnapped three weeks ago. The Inquisition is exhausting every resource to find him, but they haven’t found any clues yet.” She explained.   
Dorian felt all of the warmth leave his body. That meant that Felix was alone without either parent and the Inquisition had no leader. Perhaps most important of all though was that Ash could be anywhere and he could be hurt…or worse.   
“Dori, I’ve had a ship prepared.” Maevaris put both of her hands on his shoulders. She gave him a deeply sympathetic look. “I paid them extra to sail as to Ferelden as quickly as possible. Go get him.” She gave a small smile and Dorian kissed her cheek affectionately.   
“You’ve always understood me.” He said before gathering up enough clothes to slid into a knapsack and the wrapped birthday presents for Felix.   
Maevaris carried his sack and other items and tried to user him away from the waiting dignitaries that had scheduled appointments to speak with Dorian. They didn’t walk fast enough however, and one of the women practically swooned when she saw him.   
“Oh Magister Pavus!” She called out breathily. Dorian did everything in his power not to gag and Maevaris handed Dorian’s things to another servant.   
“He is not seeing anyone today, I’ve told you Lady Vermoanet.” He heard Maevaris tell the woman. “Some unexpected has occurred and he needs to take a trip to Ferelden.”   
Some of the dignitaries scoffed and gasped. Dorian stopped in his tracks right in front of the double doors leading out to the docks. He turned his head to listen to the gossip.   
“Oh Maker, there he goes again. Off to the dog lords!” One said bitterly.   
“Oh please, I heard that it was an assassin from Ferelden that executed his poor father, Halward.” A woman whispered.   
One man spat rather loudly before saying, “All of this for some fling with some dirty elf man.”   
Something inside Dorian snapped. In two large, swift steps he was in front of the man and held him by the throat with his magic. The fancily dressed man hit the stone wall hard knocking some decorations off the wall. Dorian’s hand and fingers shook with intense power and anger.   
“Let me tell you a story good sir,” Dorian seethed. “Once there was a handsome Magister and a lowly rat; the lowly rat ate the wrong block of cheese and the Magister ended up frying him alive for entertainment. See any similarities in your situation?” He allowed his hand to light with fire and the lord kicked and choked.   
Maevaris came over and shoved Dorian’s arm down so that he released the man. She turned Dorian around and pushed him to the doors again. Tears were falling down Dorian’s face already and he knew they would most likely be coming to visit him the entire trip across the sea.   
“I will handle the Lucerni party while you are gone, take as long as you need, but do keep me updated on darling Ashaemon? I love him to little bits you know.” Mae straightened Dorian’s coat and handed Dorian a black ribbon off her wrist so that he could tie up his hair.   
“I will.” Dorian gave her a small smile and boarded the ship.   
Every possible scenario ran through his thoughts as they traveled across the Waking Sea. Dorian thought so much about Ash and where he could be that he didn’t even get seasick like he did on the way back to Tevinter the last time. The forefront of his mind was filled with thoughts of Ash, what was the last thing they spoke about? Would he find him in time? Is Felix alright?   
What upset Dorian the most was the fact that he couldn’t even remember the last time he said ‘I love you’ outright and not as some punchline to a joke.   
More tears came.


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian arrives in Ferelden and is greeted by a nameless soldier with a donkey ready to carry his things. Skyhold feels and looks a little different after all these years and Josephine informs him they have -nothing- that could lead him to Ashaemon.

When you travel from the Tevinter Imperium to Ferelden it normally takes close to three weeks if not more. The ship that Dorian was traveling on was obviously a small scouting ship because it was barely half the size of what he normally would travel on. However, small ship meant a faster trip!   
They arrived at the docks near Redcliffe within a week at the most. Dorian didn’t really count though; every day and every night that they sailed he knew it was another day that Ash was trapped somewhere.   
Or worse.   
“Hard to port, men! Steady as she goes!” The captain barked as Dorian exited the small cabin that the captain allowed him to use for his privacy.   
Dorian looked positively unseemly. His hair was matted in its bun and his facial hair was unkempt. He had changed into something much less flashy than what he left in. He chose to wear a loose samite cloth shirt and a pair of tan pants with his black leather boots. For Dorian, he was practically naked, but it was cool enough for him to survive the Ferelden summer’s heat waves.   
When the ship reached the stone dock Dorian didn’t even wait for them to slide the ramp down, he climbed over the bow of the ship and hopped down what little distance it was to the solid ground. He had his bags in his hands and turned to see that a few of the crewmen were carrying the various presents he had for Felix.   
“Magister Pavus?” An unknown voice called out formally to him and when Dorian looked he saw one of the Inquisition’s soldiers standing there with a donkey. “Commander Cullen sent me ahead to carry your things back to Skyhold, my lord.” The soldier said politely and Dorian nodded.   
“Well good. He knows me so well, even still.” Dorian remarked and handed his bags to the soldier.   
After the donkey was well packed up the soldier led Dorian onwards to Skyhold; the walk wasn’t at all unpleasant but it the soldier was very quiet. He was itching to ask if anyone had heard anything on Ashaemon, but he knew that this man would most likely know nothing.   
Dorian smiled at the snow on the ground as they climbed into the mountains. It was very thin and watery but it was the mountains nevertheless. The trees were still snowcapped and the heat was much less up there. The ground was crunching beneath his boots and the cool air seemed to surround Dorian like a hug.   
He was being welcomed home.   
Before he knew it they were at the fortresses large wooden doors. The minute they crossed the long stone bridge to the second set of doors, Dorian knew just how bad things were here.   
They were closed which never happened when Ash was there.   
“I want the people to know we can take care of them.” Ash’s voice replayed through Dorian’s head. “I want them to come here and be safe. I want to protect them…because I couldn’t at Haven.” Dorian closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nostrils. The little things Ash said always melted his heart. He cared so much for people and it was only a matter of time before someone took advantage of his hospitality.   
Dorian wouldn’t be surprised if Ash had let in this kidnapper maybe days before the crime was committed. The soldier pushed one of the doors open and smacked the donkey’s hind end so it trotted inside. Dorian followed suit and the door was firmly shut and locked right after they were all inside.   
Skyhold looked the same as when he had left except now there were gorgeous pink and red flowers at the entrance. Huge, healthy bushels made a small pathway on either side of the large doors and the horse barn was now made of sturdier wood.   
The small refugee area had been upgraded, he noticed, the tents were larger and there were many more of them. It seemed, however, that there was not nearly as many refugees here as when they had first started out.   
“Dorian!” Josephine’s voice screeched from the stone steps leading down from Skyhold’s courtyard. She trotted down in her golden ruffles and pretty Orlaisian shoes and her long black hair was actually down now.   
“My dear Ambassador, you look lovely!” Dorian greeted and gave her a quick bow which was interrupted by a swift hug from Josephine.   
Dorian was taken aback at first but gradually smiled and welcomed it. “I am so sorry, Dorian.” Josephine whispered in his ear. “I failed to protect him.”   
Dorian released her from the hug and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gave a hard stare. “Now now, Lady Monteliyet,” He clicked his tongue. “You have failed no one. So long as we keep looking, not all is lost.” He patted her shoulders and then held out his elbow. She took it graciously and they walked up the steps to the courtyard.   
“However, I am anxious to hear what news you have found out. I’m afraid I couldn’t bring myself to read your lengthy letter after Maevaris told me about Ash.” He told her and a light blush came to her cheeks.   
“Well…that’s good then. I rambled uncontrollably for the first two pages.” She gave a nervous chuckle and Dorian smiled playfully. “But, I’m afraid we haven’t found out much. All we know is that late into the night almost a month back someone lured our posted guards away and stole the Inquisitor away. We don’t have any idea who they work for, where they went, or even why they did it! No organization or order has come forward to claim responsibility at all!” Josephine huffed and nodded to the guards to open the double doors leading to the Great Hall.   
“So…we know nothing?” Dorian asked panic in his voice. “Nothing at all? And did you say a month?” He asked her and pulled away.   
Josephine bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly. “A full month as of today.” She answered.   
Dorian’s head spun. Ash has been gone an entire month! That letter must have been greatly delayed! The anger and sadness built up inside of him like a fire. It burned in the pit of his belly and then bubbled into his throat. The heat was almost too much for him to contain; he fell back onto the table near the front fireplace.   
Josephine gasped and reached out for his arm. He shook her off and placed his face in his hands. They knew nothing! There was no way for Dorian to even start a search or an investigation! He was a sitting duck in here just like everyone else!   
He stood straight up and looked up at Josephine with sad eyes. “Please take me to his room. That’s a starting place for clues.” His voice was serious now and he felt he had no jesting left inside of him.   
Josephine nodded and started towards the far end of the hall.   
Dorian had his work cut out for him. All he wanted now was to be surrounded in Ash’s essence and his room was where that was going to be.


End file.
